Santa nin
by Hiki-chan
Summary: [SasuNaru] A Christmas fic for all of you out there! Merry Christmas! [Fluffy, sweetish, sappish. Slight Drama]


**Well since Christmas is the season of giving... Nah! (shoves story to readers)**

**Dedicated to all who read and review my works! Merry Christmas!**

**Santa-nin**  
By: Hiki-chan 

Sasuke stared out into the night sky from his balcony.

Behind him, his wall clock chimed.

_1… 2… 3… 4…_

All the way until,

_11._

And it stopped.

One more hour before the dreaded day of Christmas. He could _hardly _wait.

That was sarcasm.

One would ask Sasuke. Why don't you believe in Santa? And he would reply. I don't believe he will give me something to make me whole once again. He would always tell himself that.

Yet, what the dobe had said that morning to him was still in his head.

Flashback

_"Sasuke-bastard! Are you going to Sakura-chan's Christmas party tonight?" The ever joyful blond asked. It seemed to the Uchiha heir, that with Christmas drawing nearer, the blond got even more hyper._

_"No." Was his ever cool and simple reply._

_"Aww, why not?"_

_Sasuke didn't want to admit it. But Naruto really was cute when he pouted. But, thoughts aside. "Because I don't believe it. Christmas is just like any other day. Now it's also too commercial."_

_The blond blinked once and continued to stare at Sasuke with huge blue eyes, "You don't believe in Santa?"_

_"Obviously **not**. He won't bring you happiness like you think he will."_

_"Demo, last year when I was strolling at night, just before Christmas, I saw you at your balcony."_

_Sasuke frowned lightly, not at the blond, but still a frown nonetheless. "So?" He was a man of simplicity and a few words._

_Naruto grinned, "Ne, Sasuke-bastard. If you don't believe in Santa, why are you were you awake? Not asleep?" he nudged Sasuke lightly ignoring the death glare, "You were waiting to see Santa ne?"_

_Sasuke had to take a moment to comeback with something. "Che, dobe. I simple couldn't sleep."_

End Flashback

Sasuke had to admit, -though he wouldn't admit to the blond- that what Naruto said had made a lot of sense. Usually by now, the Uchiha heir would be in bed snoozing the night and early morning away.

And to be honest, Sasuke used to believe in Santa. When he was a young boy. Even after Itachi –his eyes narrow dangerously- killed his parents.

After that, Sasuke as a young boy had hoped that Santa would come on Christmas to cheer him up. Make him whole again.

Obviously, that never happened. And Sasuke eventually gave up hope.

However, what the blond beauty –he did _not _just think that- said was right. Sasuke himself never noticed it, but every Christmas, even though he said he didn't believe in it anymore, he would wait until 12 plus before going to bed.

_'Tonight's not going to be any different.'_ The Uchiha heir thought to himself, trying to coax himself to bed.

Behind him, his clock chimed a different tune twice.

It was already 11.30. Sasuke didn't realise he was out here thinking so long.

Sasuke shook his head. It was time for bed.

Suddenly, something caught his eye from the corner of his eye. He whipped out his kunai –every ready and prepared as usual- and took a defensive stance. He expected someone or thing to jump out and try to attack him but he never expected a…

"Hohoho!" Before a redish white thing jumped out and landed on his balcony. It was a person dressed in a Santa uniform. Although much slimmer.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, that sounded so much like…

"Dobe."

The person, whom Sasuke presumed to be Naruto almost fell flat onto his face. "Mou! Sasuke you bastard, you're not suppose to know it was me!"

Once the person pulled away the wig and beard, blue eyes and whiskered cheeks came into view.

Sasuke almost wanted to smile. _Almost_.

"Dobe," He tried to keep his voice as bored as possible although amusement did seep into it, "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to be pretend to be a Santa-nin of course!" Came the loud reply.

"Obviously," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "why?"

Naruto blinked and took of the Santa cap and shook his head, his blond hair falling messily onto his face, "Well, you said you don't believe in Santa right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, it's… it's…" Naruto looked like he was having a hard time trying to think of the correct words, "It's just not… not…"

Sasuke was amused, greatly.

"It's just not right!" The blond finally said, "You have nothing to look forward to every year!" Naruto who was keeping his eyes locked onto Sasuke's before, now he turned to look at the ground.

"I thought that if I pretend to be Santa, you would…" Naruto was struggling again. "You would feel better and have more hope in the future." Naruto mumbled the last part.

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, now in shock.

"I won't be able to stand it if I know that my close friend was suffering while I was enjoying Christmas," Naruto scratched his nose cutely while a small blush played on his cheeks, "It isn't right."

His dobe, was such a kind soul. So adorable, so innocent. So untainted... so pure.

Now Sasuke frowned lightly, "You don't have to dobe. You have plenty of other friends to have fun with. You don't have to worry about m-"

"But it's because it _is _you that I'm worried!" Naruto blurted as he snapped to attention and his blue eyes met Sasuke again.

Naruto blushed, "It's especially for you, that's why…"

Sasuke kept silent but continued to look at Naruto.

"And you said, Santa doesn't bring you happiness, well, I thought maybe…" Naruto lowered his eyes, "…I could…"

Sasuke was going to speak up but Naruto beat him to it.

"You were alone, I was alone as well."

"But you have the rest of them." Sasuke said.

"You have your fan club and Sakura."

"That's different."

"That's the same!" Naruto insisted. "Even with friends, you know they love you, but you are still alone."

Sasuke was shocked at what Naruto was saying.

He almost jumped, when the clock behind him started its first chime. It was going to be 12.

_2…_

Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto who continued to rant about how he was lonely and how Sasuke was lonely…

_3…_

How much they are alike…

_4…_

Yet, how much they are different…

_5…_

How he cared for Sasuke. –Though he never said it as a friend or anything else-

_6…_

How he wished Sasuke could smile and be happy…

_7…_

Now Sasuke wasn't paying attention to what the blond was saying. His eyes were just stuck.

_8…_

Mesmerized by those full pink lips.

_9…_

How innocent and kind his dobe was…

_10…_

His body was taking control on its own will as he walked to the blond.

_11…_

Sasuke lightly tilted the shocked blond's head upwards before he swooped down and claimed those lips.

_12!_

It wasn't long before Sasuke felt those lips kiss back. In surprise, the Uchiha heir opened his eyes to look at Naruto's closed ones before his own fell shut.

He was accepted.

With Naruto, Sasuke concluded, he could always be happy.

The kissing continued, now that was tongue action as well. Mmm...

Hmm, maybe Christmas wasn't so bad. Maybe Christmas wishes do come true. Especially in the form of a Santa dressed dobe.

**Owari**

Merry Christmas! Aaah! I don't know why! But I really like this. XDD Reviews make good Christmas presents! 


End file.
